


Silent Passion

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Erik Killmonger, Cousin Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Killmonger Grows up in Wakanda, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Muteness, Omega Erik Killmonger, Rimming, Sign Language, Top T'Challa (Marvel), not between N'Jobu and Erik, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: T'Challa never understands why Erik chooses not to speak. Growing up, he finds different ways to communicate with his cousin as the two gather a sense of trust between them. It's only then T'Challa begins to learn more about Erik than he ever imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can we please pretend that I didn't go over this story multiple times, changing chapters, etc. and still forget that The Lion King came out on home release three years after 1992? If it really ruins the story for you, I'll change it eventually.
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are always appreciated, please let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> One last note, I'm not sure what exactly the canon age difference is between Erik and T'Challa, so in this, they are one year apart in age, T'Challa being nine and Erik being eight when it starts.

T'Challa never understands why Erik chooses not to speak. At first, it is something that does not cross the young prince's mind but the instance he notices that his cousin opts to nod instead of use words he cannot unsee it. When they go for dinner and one of the staff asks him if there's anything he needs, he points at what he desires instead of asking for it. When T'Chaka asks him how he is, the boy merely delivers one upwards thumb to describe his feelings. Even when he asks T'Challa for the television remote, he simply motions the action of clicking a button on the remote.

Naturally, the boy wants an explanation but to simply inquire about it will be rude and T'Challa knows he has been raised better than that. So instead, he commits the less of two evils and stares at N'Jadaka. He reckons it is much ruder to directly ask his cousin about his preference of silence and instead fixes his eyes on the side of Erik's face, watching for a reaction when he investigates. They watch an American movie from their father's collection, one of the only ones they are allowed to watch, The Lion King. Erik's face beams into a smile at the shot that pans out to display Africa in its stunning beauty.

Even T'Challa allows himself to be distracted by its awe, both of them feel it reminds them of how beautiful Wakanda is. But not for long. T'Challa returns his sights to Erik and looks at him with interest. He's slouching the side of his face against his fist, visibly comfortable where he is. Being a young Alpha, T'Challa believes it may be because he is yet to learn how Omegas work. After all, he hears his parents deciding who exactly will have the 'talk' with him about something they call 'ruts' and suppressants for them.

"N'Jadaka..."

The snap Erik's head delivers is sharp and T'Challa instantly recognizes the motion. It's frustration. The fact is not missed that Erik practically despises when people refer to him by his birth name. But nonetheless, Erik does not scold him or even open his mouth. Instead, he pushes out a pout and crosses his arms, lowering his eyebrows to frown and mentally inform T'Challa that there's only one way he is responding to his cousin.

"Sorry,  _Erik,_ " T'Challa starts, waiting for the arms to unfold and Erik to look as if he wants to answer his question. Strategically, T'Challa knows Erik may play the right cards so he doesn't have to give an answer. Usually, the younger boy simply shrugs his shoulders but T'Challa will not allow such an easy way to pass off his questions. "Would you consider this one of your favorite movies?"

Erik nods, with a small, but excited smile and T'Challa picks up on it, as well as nodding back in agreement. 

"Who's your favorite character?"

It takes a while for Erik to answer. Of course, he instantly knows the answer to T'Challa's question but waits until young Simba is on to quickly snap his fingers and point at the character he loves so much. T'Challa agrees with him and sees no harm in Erik's intentions albeit he does not understand the reason behind it. Maybe it is something that will change in the future, or maybe it is something he will learn to understand, but for now, T'Challa simply thinks about how he can speak to his silent cousin.

 

* * *

 

Bast, does T'Challa want to bury his head under the pillows and never emerge from his room. The boy finally talks to his father about the anatomy of Alphas and Omegas - well, the basics of it anyway. T'Chaka  _refuses_  to get into the discussion of knotting this early in the stage. But nonetheless, the two engage in an awkward conversation of what T'Challa can expect when he grows up and gathers a brief understanding of Omegas too.

Perched on his bed, the boy understandably shoves his face into his palms as T'Chaka goes into detail about how he was born and it feels way too early for this chat but in Wakanda, most people learn of these things at this age. It's better to get it over and done with now so no Alpha or Omega walks around with no control of what they do during heats or ruts and cannot find a solution. 

When T'Chaka concludes his cringe-worthy life lesson on the anatomy of Alphas and Omegas, he chuckles at the second-hand embarrassment his son holds and pats his shoulder to comfort him. Before he stands up to lead the two downstairs so he can speak to Mama, T'Challa tugs at his clothing to stop him in his tracks and quickly apologizes for the apparent sign of impoliteness, even though his father is nowhere near offended.

"Baba?"

T'Chaka raises an eyebrow and returns to sit on the luxurious bed any nine-year-old dreams of having. It's massive, regal designs cover it with a black frame and purple covers. T'Challa wipes his nose and looks at his father with interest burning in his mind, assuring himself that his idol, his father, will have the answer he is looking for in his head.

"Yes, my son?"

His smile is welcoming to any question and T'Challa feels as if he can ask it without seeming as if he has a problem with how his cousin chooses to live his life. Over the last few months, Erik becomes more open to T'Challa's unrequited communication and is much more responsive. Before T'Challa's inaugural analysis of Erik's behavior, the younger boy often sits by himself or away from others but now he appears to enjoy socialism even if it doesn't involve talking.

"Do Omegas have troubles with their speech?"

He only asks because T'Chaka seems to know everything, something that makes the prince even more proud of his father, and he never sees an Omega up close. It's likely that some of the staff the palace has are Omegas but he's far too young to pick up on scents (something else Baba teaches him of) and the Golden Tribe mostly consists of Alphas.

"That is quite an interesting question, T'Challa," T'Chaka smiles, wondering where his son hears this from. "But no, unless there are some developmental issues which can occur with anyone, Omegas do not. Why do you ask?"

T'Challa frowns with clear disappointment from the answer T'Chaka provides and it seems to quash his hopes of understanding Erik.

"It's N'Jad -  _Erik_. It's Erik," he swiftly corrects - something that becomes a force of habit now. Even with the boy absent, T'Challa still fears offending Erik. But not because he's scared of Erik but because he simply wants them to get along, something that has been possible now for a while. "He  _never_  speaks to me, or  _anyone_ , but he still talks with his hands."

T'Challa honestly doesn't intend for it to sound as if he is complaining about N'Jadaka but the way it sounds once he says it contradicts his intentions. So much so he looks for his cousin by the slight opening of his bedroom door. T'Chaka maintains a smile but sighs, which informs his son that he may know something about it as well.

"T'Challa, N'Jadaka has been through a lot right now. I know you're too young to understand, but your cousin is still adapting to life in Wakanda without a f..."

He halts as if it hurts to finish his sentence. The young Alpha notices it and moves closer to his father with a compassionate smile.

"Without a friend, Baba?"

 _Oh, T'Challa,_  T'Chaka thinks to himself. No father ever wants their son to feel disappointment or shame in their role models but T'Chaka knows one day his son will feel both once he discovers the truth. But for now, he just enjoys the time he has left with his son looking up to him with every action he does.

"Yes, T'Challa. Without a friend."

T'Challa hugs his father who is still visibly distressed and T'Chaka appreciates it grandly, softly scratching his son's curly, growing hair to take away the memories of what happens between him and his brother many years ago.

"Don't worry, Baba. I will be Erik's friend. I read into this language, sign language. Do you think Erik would want to learn it?"

T'Chaka feels his eyes straining as tears hold back and he nods with a brief smile.

"I am sure he would love that, T'Challa. That's very considerate of you to think about."

As they hug in T'Challa's room, Erik stands outside just out of reach from the opening of the door but he hears it all. At first, his cheeks burn with anger and his fists close at the mention of T'Chaka's lies. Well, partial lies. It is true he has no friends since he moves to Wakanda but that's not why he chooses not to speak. But then he thinks about what his cousin is willing to do for him, and that he bears no knowledge of what happens between the Black Panther and his own brother. So for now, the Omega is willing to compromise if, in a nation full of millions of people, he has one person he can trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and hits on the last chapter! I appreciate the support on this story!
> 
> side note - after the next chapter, Erik and T'Challa will become teenagers. After that, they will adults for the rest of the plot.

Once T'Challa finds his plan to talk to Erik without the use of words, he seeks for his cousin around the gigantic palace and struggles to find him at first. He tries everywhere he can think of as a hiding spot in mind for an eight-year-old but none bring him what he is looking for. Sighing in slight frustration, T'Challa opts to go outside of the palace through the eastern flank which leads to the breathtaking garden of the palace. Caught in the beauty of the blend of creamy, blueberry and purple perennial flowers surrounding him, the young boy almost forgets he is trying to find Erik.

Around ten seconds later, he finally breaks from the trance of the flowers and swivels his head to the left when he sees N'Jadaka sitting alone with a yellow flower twirling between his fingers. The boy, for once, seems lost in happiness and doesn't play with the flower or take it apart - he only gazes at it with curiosity and barely notices his cousin approaching him. When he does, he tries to close his palm to hide the flower but T'Challa puts one hand out to stop him from hiding the fact he relishes in nature's beauty. 

"It's okay, Erik. You won't get in trouble for picking flowers, I secretly do it for Mama's birthday. I'm sure she knows though," he admits which brings a smile to both of their faces. At first, he's happy to find Erik having fun with the flowers, but then he notices a dried tear on the boy's face and immediately frowns at the sight. "You've been crying."

Erik quickly stands up and uses the edge of his sleeve to try and rid himself of the evidence but there's little point, especially when someone like T'Challa who is  _very_  smart for his age already deducts the fact he's been crying. Shrugging it off, he taps his nose and points to the flowers after, which T'Challa takes little time to work out as his cousin's excuse of hay fever or an allergy - either way, he knows it's unlikely to be true. But he doesn't debate it as he does not wish to upset Erik further after only just finding him.

"If it's the flowers, would you like to go inside? I thought of something you might find interesting."

The younger boy of the two delivers a skeptical expression, unsure of what T'Challa can be referring to. Then it hits him. The whole 'sign language' idea that the prince proposes to his deceitful father. Again, he smiles, but this time at the reminder of how good a person T'Challa truly is. Unfortunately, he's oblivious as well, but Erik does not hold him accountable for the Alpha's tendency to see the better picture. It's something Erik hopes he can learn while he stays in Wakanda, and believes can be possible with a cousin such as T'Challa.

The sun gleams delicately against his skin but despite the perfect weather and the flowers in his sights, the younger boy chooses to agree to T'Challa's plans. It's not exactly the worst plan and it does not play in his favor watching T'Challa's eager smile wait for an answer so he nods and allows the older Alpha the opportunity to grin excitedly. 

"Excellent! I'll tell Mama that we'll be occupied for the rest of the day. Come, follow me," T'Challa says and he takes the younger boy's hand to lead him into the palace. Erik's unfamiliar with this gesture and doesn't remove his hand but frowns as the prince unexpectedly runs and practically drags Erik with him. His feet pick up and he manages to keep up with T'Challa but soon enjoys the thrill of golden, metallic silver and other regal colors all brush through his eyes as he looks around. Where they'll end up he owns no clue of but again the mystery brings a smile to his face.

Eventually, T'Challa ceases and the two end up in the prince's quarters which Erik finally sees in its entirety after only catching a glimpse of it beforehand. Of course, it's nothing like his bedroom in Oakland but it's even different to the room he has in Wakanda. This one is most definitely larger but has different aesthetics across it as well as the walls are painted differently. The bed's bigger and young Alpha has different Wakandan icons framed across his room as a reminder of the excellence he is both born into and currently developing into. In simple words, Erik feels like T'Challa's room is a reminder of how different he and his father are treated by the Udakus.

Jumping on the bed, T'Challa crosses his legs and taps a sole kimoyo bead which projects blue in front of him. Erik sees this casually prior to now but not up close and curiously walks closer to the source of his fascination. It's a soft light blue at the beginning which T'Challa somehow changes once he opens something Erik doesn't expect -  _a video_. Finally, he's not so clueless about something in this country. 

 _'How are you doing that?'_  are Erik's choice of words but instead, he crosses his arms and frowns once he's on T'Challa's bed. Something so simple as a video becomes so complex and the letters across the screened image are in Wakandan but Erik only knows a handful of words. Unfortunately, N'Jobu is not around to teach him the rest as he promises but the Omega tries his hardest not to think about that. Clenching his fists definitely helps and he shakes his head to blur out anything to do with his father. All he wants to do now is spend time with the only other family he trusts.

"Cool, right? The Wakandan Royal Library has a few books that they process into a video, but I asked if they could turn one into a video and they did! I think it's only because Baba's the king though..." T'Challa explains, his last words turning to whispers. He hates the idea of coming across as boastful even if he is more than happy with everything he has and the status his family holds. Erik shrugs his shoulders again and the two watch the first part of the video which is mainly starter sentences and introductions. "This is sign language, so we can speak without words. I didn't want you to feel like you  _had_  to talk, or that we couldn't conversate."

Erik's eyes leave the video and set themselves on T'Challa with an appreciation of the gesture across his face in the form of a smile. Sticking a thumb up, Erik hopes T'Challa understands it as 'thanks' and he does, bowing his head and raising it to show he understands. 

 _'The next phrase is 'how are you?' which can be asked at any point in the day',_  the narrative voice explains and both the Alpha and Omega concentrate fiercely. Throughout the day Erik finds great entertainment in learning the simple parts of sign language and T'Challa feels the same. They laugh at their mistakes and T'Challa comforts Erik at the times when he gets them right and Erik struggles, showing him where he goes wrong. Instead of competitive, Erik feels like he's finally not alone in this land of awe and wonder. That he has someone to learn everything with like he previously plans to with his father.

The time passes by so much that they lose themselves in the fun and only realize they are late to dinner once one of the palace workers notify them of their absence. They leave, despite not wishing to, and join the rest of T'Challa's family as they await their arrival. Ramonda notices both of them are extremely happy and smiles at her husband. 

"I think they are getting along very well."

It's nice to see her young Alpha son and her Omega nephew bonding after only discovering that she has a nephew. If only she was to ever discover the truth about how close she is to not ever knowing N'Jadaka exists.

"As do I, my love," T'Chaka responds with a smile, kissing his wife on the cheek before clearing his throat. "I would like to say something before we eat today."

T'Challa and Erik's eyes go to the monarch and ears open to listen to what the man has to say.

"Obviously, N'Jadaka has arrived upon difficult circumstances," T'Chaka begins, and despite not looking at him he feels the burn of irritation in Erik's cheeks. "But nonetheless I am happy he has come home. N'Jobu would be honored to see you living in your home of Wakanda, especially since he gave his life for it."

Everything is silent until the main focus of sound becomes rushed breathing and T'Challa turns his head. Erik is huffing and clenching his fists which the older Alpha cannot understand the reason for. Before he can comfort the clearly distressed child T'Chaka opens his mouth to address him.

"N'Jadaka, is-"

In an act of rage, Erik grunts while smacking away the cup next to him and jumps from his seat. Nobody knows what to say and T'Challa is speechless at what he sees. Without saying anything the Californian leaves the room and T'Chaka's head drops as if he knows exactly why this happens. But Ramonda and T'Challa are unaware of the evil truth behind his actions of bringing Erik back to Wakanda so they are as clueless as he supposedly as. The senior Alpha looks up at his son and frowns.

"My son, would you check on him? I think I may have used his father's name too soon after his death."

T'Challa nods silently, still shaken and does as he's told. T'Chaka sighs and returns his vision down to the dining table, unsure of how he plans to ever tell his family of what happens between him and N'Jobu, and how right Erik is to be mad at him.


End file.
